lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution
WARNING: Spoilers for the characters, plot and sharks of Jurassic Shark III are below. ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution ''is a Jurassic Park fan film that will be the third and final installment in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. It is the second sequel to the 2012 film Jurassic Shark ''and the third and final piece in a planned trilogy. Directed, produced, and written by LordStarscream100, the film will star Russell P, Gabe S, Ryan B, Dakota M and Jacob D. Set three years after the events of the second film, the divided Shark Hunters are forced to come back into action and make a final stand against the corrupt InGen employees. It is set to be a "semi-reboot" to the series. After the success of ''Jurassic Shark ''in 2012, LordStarscream100 confirmed that two sequels were in the works. Russell P, Gabe S and Jacob D are the only people were confirmed to reprise their roles from the previous installments, while LordStarscream100 will return to direct. The original cast members of the first film, Jon M, Will M, Nick S and Ben M will not be returning for the film. Ryan B will make his debut as a protagonist named Owen Hawkins, and Dakota M will make his debut as a supporting character named Logan Shaw. Other new members of the cast include Ian A and Austin B. The film is set for release on June 19, 2015, a week after the release of ''Jurassic World. Filming officially began on April 5 and temporarily stopped on October 19, in which the first half of the film's outdoor scenes were completed. Production will move indoors for several months before the rest of the outdoor scenes are filmed. Plot Three years after the Retribution Incident, the Shark Hunters remain dispersed and out of the public eye. But after a major discovery and rising conflicts, they are forced to unite with new allies and engage themselves in a final fight for their survival where they are pitched against their adversaries like never before. Characters Major Protagonists *Gabe S as Gabe Reynolds, the first, and leader of the three protagonists, who returns from the second film and is Russell's best friend. Russell and him have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident and moving away from the Shark Hunters. *Russell P as Russell Griffin, the second of the three protagonists, who returns from the second film. Russell is Gabe's best friend, who may be held responsible for causing the Retribution Incident. Him and Gabe have been focusing on rebuilding their lives after the Retribution Incident while moving away from the Shark Hunters. *Ryan B as Owen Hawkins, a new character who is also the third protagonist. Owen, along with his friend Logan, involuntarily become involved with the situation and work alongside Russell and Gabe. *Dakota M as Logan Shaw, a new, major supporting character. Logan is a friend of Owen Hawkins and works with him in the film. *Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a returning character who was believed to have been killed in the previous film. His actual role in the story is currently unknown, although it is set to be larger then it has been in the past. He is the only character from the first film confirmed to return and to appear in all three films. Major Antagonists *LordStarscream100 as Simon, a returning character from the second film who is the leader of the corrupt InGen employees and the creator of the sharks. He will act as the film's main human antagonist, after having briefly appeared various times throughout the second film. *Ian A as Marcus Callum, a new character who is a a corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. *Austin B as Keith Douglas, a new character who is a corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. Minor Characters *Ryan B as Rainer Koffman, a German, high-ranking, corrupt InGen employee allied with Simon. Rainer mainly acts as comedic relief, but appears at various points during the film. *Various corrupt InGen employees allied with Simon, played by (as of yet) Gabe S, Russell P, Ryan B, Dakota M, Jacob D, LordStarscream100, and Michael R. Sharks *CL BS 79, the only shark to survive the second film. It is the original Bull Shark from the Retribution Incident, designation CL BS 79, and has received extensive modifications. *Many Mako Sharks, the largest sharks in the film, although still not as large as the original Hammerhead Shark. The Mako Sharks in the film are blue, like the Hammerhead. The Mako sharks take the role of a heavy unit, being slow and cumbersome but extremely hard to take down. *Many Tiger Sharks, gray in appearance. The Tiger Sharks are around the same size as the Lemon Sharks. Tiger Sharks act as a main force unit, being inferior to the Bull Shark design but more cost effective. *Many Bull Sharks, black in appearance. The design of the Bull Sharks are based off of CL BS 79. Advanced operations sharks, built for front-line use but produced in limited numbers due to expenses and lack of parts. *Many Lemon Sharks, yellow in appearance. Lemon Sharks have thinner armor than the others, but are also the fastest and newest models. *The Crocodile Shark's head. While the Crocodile Shark was killed during the Retribution Incident, Simon salvaged the head of the shark, and it is seen at various points in the film. The body is also seen in a few shots. Jon M, Will M, and Nick S were set to reprise the roles of Chase Landon, Jimmy Clark, and Nate Williams, but were dropped from the film after showing disinterest. Ben M was still interested in reprising Dan Bruines, but following conflict associated with the younger cast members towards director LordStarscream100, the character was dropped. Zion J, a new actor to the series, was set to play the role of Zion, but the character was cut from the film following complications. Additionally, Cameron Jackman was originally to be played by Cameron N (the namesake of the character), but for various reasons, he had to be dropped and the role was swapped to Austin B. Brandon A, Michael R, Mitchell P, Craig B and Chris L are set to appear at some point during the film, but their characters and roles are currently unconfirmed. Production Pre-Production The film was originally slated for release on June 14, 2014, although on May 9, 2013 the release date was pushed a year back because LordStarscream100 was hoping for more time to work on it, and Jurassic Shark II was having a slow time with filming. At the end of the credits of Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, it was revealed that the film was set for release on June 19, 2015. After the completion of Jurassic Shark II, Russell P and Gabe S were both confirmed to reprise their roles from the second film. The original film's cast members, Jon M, Will M, Ben M, Nick S and Jacob D, were not confirmed for the film at this point. On December 27, 2013, Ben M was confirmed to reprise his role of Dan Bruines. On December 20, 2013, a rough summary for the film was officially completed. On January 1, 2014, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature a Mako Shark as one of its various sharks. On January 3, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the Bull Shark from the second film will return, and it will undergo several changes to its design. On January 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that regardless of Chase Landon's involvement in the film, he will not be one of the main protagonists, having been the main protagonist of the first and second films. On January 6, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Zion J has joined the film's cast, although little details on his character have been released so far. On January 10, LordStarscream100 confirmed that a Tiger Shark and a species of sawfish would be featured in the film. On January 12, it was confirmed that shooting would take place in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, the walking trail, and a neighborhood called Stonegate that was briefly featured in the first two films. It is set to become a larger location in the film. Scriptwriting for the film officially began on January 14 and later concluded on February 9. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film will be the first Jurassic Shark ''film and the first LordStarscream100 film to be shot entirely in HD. On January 17, it was confirmed that the film would feature a smalltooth sawfish. On January 29, a "teaser image" for the film was released, featuring three posters of Chase Landon, Russell Griffin and Gabe Reynolds, who have been dubbed as the "Most Wanted" individuals for a currently unknown reason. On February 3, Jon M and Will M confirmed that they may have interest in returning for the third film as Chase Landon and Jimmy Clark, respectively. On February 11, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the smalltooth sawfish is no longer set to be a shark in the film. The same day, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film will feature four sharks: a Mako Shark, Tiger Shark, Bull Shark and Lemon Shark. The script for the film was officially completed on February 9. On February 14, it was confirmed that Cameron N, who appeared in LordStarscream100's short film ''The EdTech Enterprise, has officially signed on to play an InGen employee named Jackman. On March 5, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the duct tape to be used for the sharks has arrived. LordStarscream100 also confirmed that due to the late spring and the large amount of snow, the start date for filming on March 22/23 has been pushed forward to March 29/30. On March 13, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Jon M and Will M are no longer confirmed to be reprising the roles of Chase Landon and Jimmy Clark, respectively, due to their lack of interest in the project. Construction of the sharks officially began on March 8, beginning with the modifications to the Bull Shark. On March 28, LordStarscream100 officially confirmed that Jon M, Will M and Nick S will not reprise the roles of Chase Landon, Jimmy Clark and Nate Williams, respectively. On May 4, LordStarscream100 confirmed that the film is a "semi-reboot", due to its extreme changes with the cast, story, and various other things. He further confirmed that the film is not a complete reboot, and the material from the previous films still exists. On June 19, 2014, it was revealed that Jacob D would be returning to film as Billy Trenton. The following day, it was revealed that Ben M would not be returning as Dan Bruines, joining the departure of original cast members Jon M, Will M and Nick S. Jacob is the only person from the first film set to return for the third, and also the only character to appear in all three films. On October 9, LordStarscream100 revealed that Zion J and Cameron N had dropped out of the film's cast. Zion's departure was due to his absence from what was set to be first two days of filming, which severely diminished his role. Cameron's departure was for various reasons that forced him to leave the project. Zion's character has been cut from the film entirely due to his absences, which were both worked around, while Austin B has been recast in Cameron's role. Filming Filming officially began on April 5, and continued on up to October of this year before the production will move indoors early next year. Much of Jurassic Shark iII took place over the summer, primarily from August to October. After a two-month hiatus without filming, it started up again on July 17 and July 18 back-to-back with Gabe S and Ian A. On July 30, filming continued on with Ryan B, Dakota M and Jacob D. On August 2, filming took place with Gabe S and Ian A. On August 16, the two-year anniversary of the first film, filming took place with Gabe S, Ryan B and Jacob D. On September 6, filming continued on with Gabe, Ryan and Jacob. Filming later continued as planned on September 13, with Russell P, Gabe S, and Ryan B filming, with Zion J not showing up as planned (his lack of appearance greatly diminshed Zion's role). Filming later took place on September 20, with Zion J not showing up once again, which further diminished his role and led to his character's removal from the plot. Filming continued on October 5 with Russell P, Gabe S, Ryan B and Dakota M. On October 12, filming continued on, with Austin B beginning to film his scenes. The last day of filming was on October 19, where the outdoor filming for the first half of Jurassic Shark III ''was completed (there are several minor scenes that will be shot later on). Filming for ''Jurassic Shark III is set to pause for several months, with the indoor filming taking place in early-2015. From March and into the summer, filming will move outdoors once more and the later half of the movie will be completed. Injuries & Accidents On July 18, Ian A was injured during a scene that involved him running down a dirt road. While he was running, he tripped and fell, resulting in bruises to his left knee and elbow. Ian was still able to walk, although he left early as a result of the injury. It is the worst injury that has ocurred during the filming of any of LordStarscream100's projects. On July 30, LordStarscream100 accidentally tripped and fell while acting in Jacob D's house (Billy Trenton's in the film). Later, Ryan B tripped on the bushes just outside of the door where LordStarscream100 had tripped, and had incidentally broken a part of one of his guns at the same time. Both LordStarscream100 and Ryan were okay and unharmed, although Ryan was upset that his weapon had been damaged. On September 6, filming had to be halted multiple times for various reasons. Early on, scenes were being filmed in a section of woods that was used because it hadn't been filmed before (in order to film an as of yet unrevealed area). However, the land was revealed to be private property, and LordStarscream100, Ryan B, and Gabe S, who were filming at the time, had to leave at the request of someone living on the property. Even later, during a fight scene between Ryan B and an InGen employee played by LordStarscream100, Ryan B had to pistol-whip LordStarscream100 in the face. However, he accidently hit his elbow instead, which gave him a bruise that resulted in a temporary pause in filming. Music The official score for the film will be composed by Lászlo vén. He and LordStarscream100 have been composing various tracks for the film. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-03-23 at 11.34.08 AM.png|Jurassic Shark III: Official Poster Teaser.png|Teaser poster, created by Ryan B. Trivia *The film currently features the smallest protagonist cast in a Jurassic Shark film yet. In the previous films, there were an average of about ten protagonists, while in Jurassic Shark III, there are five. *Initially, the return of the original cast members, including Ben M, Jon M, Will M and Nick S was left uncertain. It was later confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick did not have any interest in returning for the third film. Nick S has said that he will only reprise the role of Nate Williams if the scenes they film are "cool," having enjoyed shooting several scenes from the second film. After Nick said this, Jon said that he would only reprise the role of Chase Landon if he was in scenes with Nick. LordStarscream100 says that he does not want to make this an issue, and on March 28, it was confirmed that Jon, Will and Nick would not reprise the roles of Chase Landon, Jimmy Clark and Nate Williams, respectively. *The Bull Shark is the first shark in the series to appear in two films, having survived the second film. *The film is the first Jurassic Shark film to have its first day of filming postponed, and also the first Jurassic Shark film to begin filming in April instead of March. *Ben M was originally set to return as Dan Bruines, although the day after Billy Trenton's return was announced, it was revealed that he would no longer be a part of the cast. *Out of all of LordStarscream100's films, this one currently holds the record of being the one with the most accidents and incidents. This is also the first film to have large portions of the film done in the rain, beyond ambient scenes. Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Films Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline